


179:  “I should have left you at the shelter.” “What the fuck!? Don’t talk to him like that!”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [179]
Category: Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, M/M, Rare Pairings, Why is there not enough stories about these two, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Ty Blue/Deuce Martinez
Series: 365 [179]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 22





	179:  “I should have left you at the shelter.” “What the fuck!? Don’t talk to him like that!”

**179: “I should have left you at the shelter.” “What the fuck!? Don’t talk to him like that!”**

* * *

Ty waited until Duece turned the corner before he lowered down in front of the mismatched eye pitbull. "I don't like you." The dog open rolled over closing his eyes leaving Ty kneeling down looking at him.

"I should have left you at the shelter."

"What the fuck!? Don't talk to him like that!" 

Ty jumped at the sudden scream before trying to play it off, "It was a joke babe."

"Ty Blue! Apologize to Meatball!" Duece hissed as he came around the corner gathering the pitbull in his arms. Ty groaned looking into that brown and blue eyed pit before muttering out, "I'm sorry Meatball." 

"You're sleeping in the couch until you can be nice to Meatball.”


End file.
